I am unAwesome!
by Iel Gabriel
Summary: 10 fakta bahwa Gilbert itu  tidak  awesome! Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei always~ ^^

Rate : T

Warning : Human name used, OC, OOC, humor garing sangat, YAOI, dll

**I am (un)Awesome!**

Gilbert P.O.V

Hahahaha! Para readers fic ini, aku Gilbert Beilschmidt sang Prussia yang (tidak_) awesome_ ini aka-, heh? Kok ada tanda kurung "tidak"-nya? Aku ini beneran (tidak) _Awesome_ kok! _Jaaaa_, sekarang Prussia yang (tidak) _awesome_ ini akan memberitahu fakta- fakta bahwa sang Gilbert '(tidak) _awesome_' Beilschmidt adalah seratus persen (tidak) _awesooome_! W—Whaaat! Wuy Author! Kenapa dikasih tanda kurung "tidak" terus sih! Dasar author –coret-tidak-coret_- awesome_! Jiaah! Merasa dirimu _awesome_, heh! Dasar author (tidak) egois! *author di tabok Gilbird*

_Ja_, lupakan author gila itu! Sekarang aku akan memberitahu fakta yang pertama! Kesesese.

**Aku ini orang yang (tidak) **_**gentleman**_**!**

Aku ini (tidak) _gentleman_ lhoo! Contoh-nya! Saat aku sedang mengadakan pesta _awesome_ bersama Antonio, France, West, Arthur, dan Matthew!

Saat itu West, si petani tomat Antonio, si mesum France, dan si alis tebal Arthur sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ja, hanya aku dan Matthew yang masih dalam keadaan waras. Kesesesese~

West, yang kalian pasti tahu sifat-nya jika sudah mabuk pasti berubah menjadi 3600. _Vhat_? Eits, maksudku 1800. Salahkan author yang membuat fic tidak _awesome_ ini! Okay_, back to the topic ja_. West yang kaku dan galak itu jika sudah mabuk pasti berubah menjadi West yang sedikit.. Yaah, lumayan menyebalkan lah.

"Hic! Kalian tahu? Bruder- ku ini suka sekali menulis diary sejak kecil. Masa' sudah tua begini masih saja menulis diary? Dan dia ini terkadang mudah menangis lalu ujung- ujung-nya minta tolong padaku, hic! _Ja_~ bruder memang sangat tidak _awesome_~"

JLEB

Adikku si West, berani- berani-nya mempermalukan aku yang _awesome_ ini didepan para orang- orang yang tidak _awesome_ sama sekali ini! Dan, Hey! Si West pun juga mengambil tag line _awesome _milikku itu! Dasar West! Kalau mabuk dia berubah menjadi adik yang sama sekali tidak _awesome_!

Para mahluk tidak awesome itu-pun tertawa keras. Saat itu aku hanya bisa ber- _facepalm_. Tapi, ternyata Matthew Williams, kekasih ku itu tidak tertawa sama sekali!_ Ja_, dia adalah orang _awesome _ke-dua setelah aku. Kesesese~

Tiba- tiba Matthew berdiri dan membungkam tawa mereka dalam satu gebrakan meja.

BRAAAK

Yaah, kira- kira begitulah suara-nya. Mungkin? "K-kalian mengira Gilbert itu payah? Gilbert i-itu gentleman kok.." Matthew berkata hal _awesome_ ini dengan agak terbata- bata.

"Apa buktinya _mon ami_?" aaawh si mesum France yang entah sudah beberapa persen lagi kesadaran-nya malah mengganggu pidato(?) _awesome_ milik Matthew-ku. Ckckckckck.

"B-bukti-nya.. Eng.." Oh _ja_.. Matthew sayang, aku tahu kau pasti berpikir aku ini tidak _awesome _bukaan? Itu hanya pemikiran _awesome _pertama-ku.

"Contoh-nya seminggu yang lalu saat dia membacakan seluruh isi diary-nya didepan kita dengan lantang sewaktu dia mabuk berat, heh?" lagi- lagi si ulat bulu Arthur ikut menyela. Entah sepertinya baru kali ini aku lihat dia melawak. Dan entah kenapa dengan tidak _awesome_-nya para mahluk lain tertawa. Karna lawakan si badut alis itu? Kurasa mereka perlu periksa kejiwaan.

"B-bukan.. D-dia.. Terlihat g-gentle saat bersamaku, di.. Kamar?" kalian mau tahu seperti apa raut muka Matthew saat itu? Bingo! Matthew mengatakan hal vulgar bin _awesome_ itu dengan pipi yang semerah tomat milik Antonio.

Saat itu raut mukaku yang _facepalm_ kembali cerah dengan _awesome_-nya. Aku tidak pedulikan para personifikasi yang tidak _awesome_ itu melihat Matthew ku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tumben- tumben-nya si Matthew berkata hal yang sedikit vulgar? Begitu mungkin maksud dari tatapan-super-tidak-_awesome_ milik mereka yang memang darisana-nya tidak _awesome_.

Dengan _awesome_-nya, aku mengangkat tubuh Matthew lalu segera ke kamar meninggalkan para orang yang dengan tidak_ awesome_-nya mabuk itu. _Ja ja ja_. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan kulakukan malam ini bersama si _awesome_ Matthew~ kesesesese~

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N** : Mana-nya yang _awesome_? Dasar kau tidak _awesome_. Cuih.

**Gilbert** : A—hey! Dasar author aneh, payah! Lagipula, fic macam apa ini? Pendek amaaat! Dasar author pelit!

**A/N** : Fic ku, hak-ku. Jangan bawel deh. Masih bagus daku kasih kau satu fic penuh begini. Mana di setiap paragraf ada lebih dari dua kata awesome. Dasar ASEM!

**Gilbert **: JLEB tau ah gak gelap. Udahlah langsung penutup aja! Dasar tidak _awesome._

**A/N** : Yah terserah. Oh ya, saya numpang berterimakasih buat para readers yang udah bersedia me-review fic awal saya (_ _)

**Anzelikha Kyznestov** : Makasih buat review-nya~ *huggy* kalau dikasih bawang bombay bisa- bisa nangis bombay doong~ ufufufufu~ aku lucu ya? OuO

**Al-chan Fernandez** : Ampun, Al-chan. Jangan bunuh saya. Saya gak tau kalau Al-chan benci dangdut -_-"

**Eno** (not login) : Wuehehehe. Saya sendiri juga gak tau alay itu dangdut apa dangdut itu alay XD #di tabok

**Azalea ungu** (not login) : Ufufufufu~ sayang-nya saya lagi gak galau~ #gak nanya. Okaaaay~ ini udah lanjut kok~ keep read yaa~ ^^

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw** : Duh, Nekochi.. Dirimu baek sekali berbaik hati me-review. Huks gracias~ *hugs*

Okay, saya janji chap depan bakal cepat kilat jika yang me-review lebih dari seratus XD #ngaco #di hajar

Mind to review~? Kritik juga diterima. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei always~ ^^

Rate : T

Warning : Human name used, OC, OOC, humor garing sangat, yaoi (sedikit!), dll

**I am (un)Awesome!**

Gilbert P.O.V

_Ja_! Kembali lagi dengan sang _awesome_ Gilbert Beilschmidt! Aku tau kalian pasti merindukan ku bukan? Kesesesese~

Oke! Sang mahluk _awesome_ ini akan me—

West : "_Bruder,_ maaf menyela sebentar pidato asem-mu. Kau menyeretku kesini tapi tidak memperkenalkanku ke readers." Si West yang kebetulan ku-undang (baca : seret) ke sini menyela. Aku hampir lupa kalau West kuajak kesini. Mungkin dia ketularan virus _'invisible'_ milik Matthew.

Lupakan yang tadi.

"Maaf West! Ehem. Para readers yang menurutku 'sedikit' _awesome_, kenalkan ini adikku, Ludwig 'Westy' Beilschmidt! Dia adalah adik yang paling kaku sejagad raya! Kesesesese~" Aku memperkenalkan West sambil merangkulnya.

West : "Paling.. Kaku.. Sejagad? Bruder! Namaku bukan Westy! Dan lepaskan rangkulan ini!" West membentakku dengan tidak _awesome_-nya. Pipi-nya memerah.. Sedikit.

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu West! Kesesese~ kau memang sangat kaku kok. Tapi kau _awesome_. Dan tentu saja tidak se-_awesome_ diriku!"

West : "..."

Kita lanjutkan sepuluh fakta bahwa aku ini _awesome, ja_?

Baik! Fakta kedua :

**Aku ini (tidak) pintar melawak!**

Seseorang yang _awesome_ pasti pintar melawak bukan? Contohnya diriku yang sangat _awesome_ ini!

West : mengangguk- angguk.

Saat itu kami yang mengikuti World Meeting sedang _break time_. Seperti biasa, the Nordics berkumpul di suatu meja kantin, Allied Force pun juga. Dan Axis Power ju—hey, Kiku Honda tidak ada. Oh, ternyata dia sedang berkumpul dengan para anggota fu—fu apalah itu.

West : "Fujoshi_, bruder_."

Yah terserahlah. Mana aku tau. Dan bagaimana nasib West dan Feli-chan? Mereka sedang bermesraan di meja pojok berdu—

West : "_Brud_er! Kami cuma sedang membicarakan pasta dan wurst untuk makan malam nanti! Tidak ada yang lain!" West membantah lalu menyilangkan tangan-nya didepan dada-nya. Pipi-nya terlihat merah.. Lagi.

"_Ja_, aku tau kau berbohong West. Tidak _awesome_."

West : "_BRUDER_!" West berteriak kencang tepat di telingaku. Sepertinya saat itu aku menderita tuli sesaat.

"WEST!" aku menjawab sahutan West. Aku mengira dia memanggilku.

West : "Aku bukan memanggilmu tau! Aku membentakmu!" kali ini West berteriak tepat didepan kupingku. Aku pun tuli selama semenit.

"What? Memangnya aku salah apa, West!" aku bertanya pada West dengan nada yang sangat dramatisir. Dan tentu saja _awesome_.

West : "AAAAARRRRGHH! Sudahlah lanjutkan saja pidatomu!" West memijit dahi-nya. Apakah dia pusing? Dia memang pusing setiap hari. Kantong matanya pun tebal. Dasar West tidak _awesome_. Begadang mulu sih.

Oke kembali ke topik~

Saat itu aku sedang asyik berkumpul dengan 'Bad Touch Trio'. Si petani tomat Antonio sedang menceritakan pengalaman berkebun tomat-nya bersama Lovino tersayangnya. Si mesum France memberitahukan merk- merk Wine terbaru-nya. Dan tentu saja dia juga menceritakan seperti apa pacar- pacar barunya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hah? Siapa yang tertawa tidak awesome seperti itu? Suara tawa itu berasal dari kelompok Allied Force.

"Lucu da~"

"Hahaha! Lumayan aru!"

"Kuakui kau pintar melucu, git."

Hee? Apa? Ada yang melucu? Ah, ternyata si _burger freak_ alfred sedang melawak. Dia sepertinya senang sekali. Uh! Aku sedikit iri melihat Alfred dipuji nation lain. Tidak _awesome_! Aku juga pintar melawak kok!

"Hey para mahluk tidak _awesome_! Aku si _awesome_ Prussia akan memberi kalian lawakan yang _awesome_! Kesesese~" aku berteriak dengan sangat _awesome_ sehingga para nation menghentikan aktivitas mereka lalu melihatku dengan tatapan tidak _awesome_.

West : "Aku rasa para nation lain menganggapmu gila_, bruder_." West berkata hal yang sama sekali tidak _awesome_ itu dengan anteng.

Aku menaikan salah satu alisku. "_Nein_, West. Mereka menganggapku orang yang paling _awesome_ sejagad raya, seantero dunia ini, dan se—UPH!" West membekap mulutku yang sedang asyik menceritakan ke_awesome_-anku.

West : membuka kembali bekapan. "sudah, lanjutkan saja, _bruder_. Para readers mungkin sudah muak mendengar dirimu bernarsis begitu." West menghela nafas panjang. Enak saja aku dibilang narsis. Itu kenyataan kok! Dan itu _awesome_!

"Kalian tau? Kemarin saat aku sedang berjalan- jalan sendirian di Hyde park, London, aku melihat si alis tebal Arthur Kirkland sedang duduk tenang di salah satu bangku taman itu. Dan saat kuamati baik- baik ternyata ALIS TEBAL MATANYA DIHINGGAPI SALAH SATU BURUNG PELATUK! Kesesese~" kurasa lawakanku itu sangat _awesome_.

Si alis tebal Arthur tiba- tiba berteriak kencang sampai kaca pecah, Gilbirdku lompat saking kagetnya, Tsunami, bumi terbelah dua, gunung Fuji milik Kiku mengeluarkan lahar, gempa, dan sebagainya. Oke, kurasa itu berlebihan. "BLOODY WANKER SIALAN! Saat itu aku sedang terlelap, git! Makanya aku tidak sadar!" teriak si alis tebal.

Tiba- tiba suasana hening. Sepertinya Arthur sedang badmood. Tapi dia memang selalu badmood kok! Tiba- tiba seseorang tertawa keras memecahkan keheningan yang tidak _awesome_.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Alismu terlalu tebal, jerk Arthur desu yo!" ejek si alis tebal kedua, Peter Kirkland. Dasar anak kecil tidak _awesome_. Padahal sama- sama beralis tebal tapi saling mengejek. 'kan tidak baik buat kesehatan.

Akhirnya Arthur naik pitam lalu berdebat ria dengan adiknya si Peter. Kami pun mengabaikan dua mahluk tidak _awesome_ itu sedang bertengkar. Lawakan pertama, gagal.

West : "Provokator.." terserah apa katamu West. Itu cuma lawakan yang _awesome_ tau!

"Lusa kemarin aku melihat Alfred sedang menggoda nenek- nenek di New York! Lalu dengan tidak _awesome_-nya Alfred menggendong nenek itu dengan bridal style! Kesesese~" aku merasa lawakan kedua ku sudah _awesome._

Suasana kembali hening.

"Hoy asem! Aku tidak menggoda nenek itu kok! Itu hal yang wajar bagi hero untuk membantu nenek itu menyebrang! 'kan kasian!" si maniak burger membela dirinya. Tch!

Tiba- tiba (lagi) seseorang tertawa. Kali ini, perempuan? Kami mendapatkan bahwa yang tertawa itu.. Natalya? Adik dari si tukang pipa air Ivan tertawa? Apakah ini pertanda dunia akan kiamat? Apakah ini pertanda rambut albino _awesome_ ku akan menghitam?

Semuanya pun bergidik melihat tawa Natalya yang tidak _awesome_ itu seperti hantu milik Nesia yang namanya.. err—apa ya?

West : "Kuntibapak?"

Bingo! Tepat sekali. Tapi rasanya agak berbeda ya? Terserahlah!

Okay, kurasa lawakan kedua ku juga gagal. Tidak _awesome_. Saat itu aku sudah merasa hampir putus asa. Lawakan ketiga!

"Hey! Ada.. Ada.. Eng.. AH! ADA GAJAH TERBANG!" aku menunjuk keatas dengan _awesome_-nya. Tapi para nation tidak bergeming sama sekali. Oh! Si Thai ternyata bergeming! Dia melihat arah telunjukku.

"Mana gajah terbangnya, ana?" si Thai mencari- cari si gajah terbang yang tentu saja tidak ada itu dengan semangat sekali. Dia kelewat bodoh ya?

West : "Dasar _bruder _bodoh. Mana ada gajah terbang."

"Oh Westy. Tentu saja aku tau! Tapi sehabis itu mereka memperhatikanku!"

West : "Baik.. Baik.. Lanjutkan saja." Nada West terdengar malas.

Dan tiba- tiba (lagi- lagi) seisi ruangan kantin yang sedari tadi hening dipenuhi oleh tawa para Nation. Ah! Mungkin lelucon gajah terbangku berhasil!

"_Dios mio_! Hahahaha! P-perutku terasa akan m-meledak. Buhahaha!" si petani tomat tertawa dengan lebay-nya.

"Hahaha! B-brengsek! L-lucu seka—pffft! Hahahaha!" Lovino membentak sambil tertawa? Dasar aneh.

"S-sumpah.. hahaha! I-ini lucu banget!" Nesia juga ikut tertawa. Sampai nangis pula?

"K-kau membuatku sakit perut aru! Hahaha!"

"Lucu da~ Kolkolkolkol~"

"Vee~~"

"Kocak da ze!"

"Abang juga tertawa lho~" Si mesum juga tertawa. Mau pamer amat kalau dia juga tertawa.

_JA_! Sudah terbukti bahwa aku ini memang lucu!

West : "_Bruder_! Kau samasekali tidak lucu tau!" sela West.

"ha? Kalau bukan aku yang lucu jadi siapa? Lagipula mereka melihat kearahku kok!"

West : "Yang lucu itu Gilbird yang bertengger diatas kepalamu_, Bruder_!" nada West kali ini seperti menahan tawa.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan si _awesome_ Gilbird?" aku menaikan salah satu alisku (lagi).

West : "G-Gilbird.. s-saat itu sedang.. pfffft.. MENGUPIL! Hahahaha!" tawa West pun meledak. West tertawa sekencang ini? Ini keajaiban_. Awesome_.

"M-memangnya ada burung bisa mengupil! T-tidak _awesome_! Tidak logis! Tidak masuk akal!" aku mendengus kesal karna dikalahkan oleh Gilbird dengan tidak _awesome_-nya. Gilbird yang sedang bertengger di kepalaku mengupil? Tidak mungkin! Mustahil! Mustahiiiiilll!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : **Singkat kata. Gaje, aneh, pendek. Sebenarnya mau dibuat satu chap dua fakta. Tapi berhubung satu fakta aja udah panjang (menurut saya :P) jadi chapter kali ini cukup satu aja xD #di jitak

**Gilbert** : Kau jahat, dasar author tidak awesome! Masa' diriku yang awesome dibuat gak awesome begini!

**Ludwig** : Menurutku kau gak awesome, bruder.

**Gilbert** : AKU INI AWESOME! #dibekep

**A/N** : Okay~ sebelumnya saya mau ucapin terimakasih buat review chap yang lalu :)

**Crescent Crystal** : Maaf Luca kependekan ya? *hugs* ganti-nya ciuman dariku mau? *wink* #di tabok Luca. Keep reading _si_~

**Anzelikha Kyznestov** : A-aku gak gembul! Tapi chuby! *cubit2 pipi sendiri* #plak. Lagian aku gak gemuk samasekali kok =3= *pout* ah! By the way, Keep reading~ *hugs*

Mind to R&R minna-san? *puppy eyes*

**Al-chan Fernandez** : Waaah Al-chan suka siput racun toh? OvO *jejelin Al-chan siput* #dor. Keep reading Al-chan~ *hugs*


End file.
